1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sliding mechanisms for slidably connecting two members, particularly to a sliding mechanism configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for use in a slide-type portable electronic device to slidably interconnect two casings of a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide-type portable electronic devices usually include a main housing, a sliding housing, and a sliding mechanism. The sliding mechanism drives the sliding housing to slide with respect to the main housing. A conventional sliding mechanism includes a body section, a cover section, and a torsion spring. One end of the torsion spring is fixed to the body section, and the other end of the torsion spring is fixed to the cover section. The cover section slides relative to the body section by releasing the torsion force of the torsion spring. Due to the main housing and the slidable housing being fixed to the body section and the cover section, the slidable housing can slide relative to the main housing.
However, after repeated use, the torsion spring may wear out and fail to function properly, thereby degrading the sliding mechanism.
Therefore, there is chamber for improvement within the art.